zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinh, śpiący smok
Sinh, znany też jako śpiący smok, jest drugorzędnym antagonistą i finałowym bossem w dodatku Crown of the Sunken King do gry Dark Souls II. Biografia Dawno temu Pogrzebany Król wzniósł podziemne miasto - Shulvę, aby oddać cześć Sinhowi, starożytnemu smokowi znanemu z zatrutych płomieni. Mimo że wiedział o wrogości Sinha, Pogrzebany Król znalazł sposób na uspokojenie smoka, zmuszając go do stałego snu. Kapłanki zostały ustanowione, aby śpiewać w rytuałach, aby utrzymać Sinha we śnie. Jednak pewnego dnia, Sir Yorgh, przywódca Rycerzy Smoczej Krwi, zaatakował Shulvę, by zdobyć krew Sinha, wierząc, że przyniesie to prawdziwe zrozumienie życia. Pokonując strażników, Sir Yorgh i jego ludzie dotarli do miejsca spoczynku Sinha, budząc go po latach jego snu. Sir Yorgh zdołał przebić ogromną włócznią pierś Sinha, uwalniając jednak truciznę, która się w nim zgromadziła przez te wszystkie lata. Trujące chmury pokryły całe miasto, zabijając wszystko na swojej drodze. Ocalali, którzy oparli się truciźnie, zostali zmutowani w jadowitych pustych. Kiedy trucizna się rozprzestrzeniła, Sinh wrócił do odpoczynku. Elana, królowa Shulvy, wykorzystywała wiele dusz i własną pieśń, aby utrzymać jego sen, powoli karmiąc się jego duszą, aby umożliwić sobie zemstę za zniszczenie miasta i zamordowanie króla. Kiedy gracz wchodzi do Shulvy, może zauważyć Sinha odpoczywającego niedaleko pierwszego ogniska. Gdy gracz się zbliży, Sinh przedwcześnie budzi się, świadomy jego obecności. Wydaje ryk, zanim odlatuje. Później, gdy gracz idzie w kierunku Smoczego Sanktuarium, Sinh atakuje most ognistymi kulami, zabijając dwóch żołnierzy Sanktuarium na nim, gdy zaczynają go przekraczać. Potem Sinh wraca do swojego miejsca spoczynku. Po zabiciu Elany gracz odblokowuje wejście z ołtarza, które prowadzi do areny Sinha, gdzie wyłania się ze skał, aby zaatakować gracza. Jak na bardzo dużego przeciwnika, Sinh może szybko poruszać się po arenie, używając łap lub skrzydeł. Atakuje, gryząc, gdy gracz znajduje się blisko jego głowy, tupie, gdy jest pod nim lub obok niego, i macha ogonem, gdy się znajduje za nim. Sinh może również unieść się w powietrze, lecąc w kierunku gracza. Może również wystrzeliwać kule ognia, pozostawiając trującą mgłę w miejscu uderzenia, która powoduje szybkie zapełnianie się paska toksyczności. Jego skóra działa korozyjnie, przez co broń gracza szybko traci wytrzymałość. Pomimo swojej brutalnej siły, Sinh ma pewną słabość; atakowanie w ranę, w pobliżu włóczni wystającej z jego klatki piersiowej zadaje duże obrażenia w porównaniu z innymi miejscami na ciele smoka. Kiedy Sihn zostaje pokonany, upuszcza swoją duszę i Koronę Pogrzebanego Króla. Ciekawostki * Ogon Sinha można odciąć, aby uniemożliwić mu użycie jakichkolwiek ataków ogonem. W przeciwieństwie do innych smoków z tej serii, odcięcie go nie spowoduje wypadnięcia jakiegoś unikalnego przedmiotu. * Sinh nie tylko jest odporny na ogień i toksyczne ataki, ale jest również odporny na ataki błyskawic, co jest dziwne, ponieważ większość smoków jest na to wrażliwa. * Sinh otrzymuje więcej obrażeń, gdy gracz z nim walczy sam. * Dlaczego Sinh ma koronę Pogrzebanego Króla, nie jest pewne, chociaż możliwe, że Sinh zabił króla, gdy uwolnił swoje toksyczne opary. Galeria Plik:Sihn Concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Plik:Sihn Awakes.png|Zbudzenie Sinha Linki zewnętrzne * Sinh, śpiący smok na Dark Souls Wikia. en:Sinh Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dark Souls Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Tragiczni